


Under the Moon

by Cielo_Notturno__Liriel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, I don't know what I've written or how to tag it, Seduction, Vampires, Werewolves, not much but I'm warning anyway, there's some mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_Notturno__Liriel/pseuds/Cielo_Notturno__Liriel
Summary: The stories said that once the border was crossed, there was no going back. Not for wolves.





	Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know what I wrote. I barely re-read it.  
> It was written while listening to Carol of the Bells played by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Yes, in loop.

_Oak trees. Big, magnificent. Taller and wider than any other tree._  
He had never seen such trees. But he had heard of them. Oh, he had. They only grew in one land.  
Howls in the distance. Frustrated. They had seen the trees, too. They knew he had crossed the border.  
He kept running. The stories said that once the border was crossed, there was no going back. Not for wolves. Humans could come and go as they pleased, and they did. They knew the stories, too. They just didn’t believe in them.  
His pursuers howled louder. That was it. If they couldn’t catch him, they at least wanted to make sure that he was found.  
The moon was waning. Just a thin sliver in the sky.  
He was so tired. The ground so soft, paved with fallen leaves. He could rest for a moment. Just a moment…  
The soft, soft leaves were crunching. Soft steps, coming towards him.  
And then he saw her.  
Pale as the moon.  
She looked so harmless. Face of an angel. Short and lithe. Even her fangs were tiny and dainty.  
She was smiling. And she was so beautiful.  
Was she even real?  
She laughed.  
He started to tremble.  
She was just standing there, watching him.  
And he was terrified.  
And he wanted her, more than he ever wanted anything in his life.  
She knelt in front of him, and touched his face with her gloved fingers.  
So soft. And, underneath, so cold.  
She was talking. Telling him that he, too was beautiful.  
That he, too, was desired.  
Was she lying?  
His mind told him that it was a trap. His heart didn’t care. She sounded so sincere. Her lips on his skin felt so good. He couldn’t understand if he was awake, or dreaming. Would he dream of wet kisses? Would he dream of whispered words? Would he dream of her voice, asking him if he knew where he was?  
He knew. He was aware he was trespassing. He just hoped that whatever was here wouldn’t be as terrible as what waited for him outside.  
She wasn’t terrible. How could she be?  
She would keep him safe.  
This was her land. Everything walking or crawling upon it was hers.  
She asked. In one clear moment, he realized that he could refuse. He would have to leave. Across the border, where sure death awaited him. He couldn’t escape again. He was so tired of running. It wasn’t really a choice.  
But then, she asked. She could have just taken. He wouldn’t have fought back. It was no choice at all, but she looked him in the eyes and told him that he could choose. Death, or her.  
For everything that walked or crawled upon her land must be hers. She couldn’t tolerate unleashed dogs on her lands. She would love and cherish him. He only had to offer his submission. He had to offer it. She would not take him by force. She would kill him herself if he so desired.  
He actually thought about it. It would be a sweet death. But he didn’t want to die. And he wanted her. He wanted her promise of safety. There was a promise of blood, too. She never said it, but he knew. He had known all along.  
In the end, it was no choice at all.  
He said yes. He said yes under the moonlight, under the huge oak tree.  
And then, her tiny fangs pierced his neck. He hadn’t known that a pleasure this intense could exist.  
When she stood up and started walking, he followed her.  
For, with her blood kiss, to him, she had become the moon. 


End file.
